Reliving the past
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Bella decides to take a look at her past on Valentines day - and maybe her present too. BxE and JxN


**So, hi everyone! If you have read my stuff before, you'll know that I like to experiment with one-shots, and I decided that, for valentines day, I'd do a valentines one-shot! But I thought, as to be very cliche for valentines day, I'd do a Bella x Edward, instead of my favourite which is Bella x Jasper bit of fluff :) This isn't really BxE, if anything, it's JxN but it suggests towards ExB!**

**Happy Valentines Day to anyone reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward, Jake, Twilight, Valentines day... are you getting the picture yet?**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled the old, dusty photo album out of the maple bookcase, careful to handle it with care, worried that the ancient book could be harmed if I wasn't careful. Slowly flicking through the pages, I smiled in rememberance of the fragile, old photos, happy that I should on this day, Valentines day.

The first pages held the worst memories, the saddest ones. They showed me and Edward, and some of Charlie, only a few days before Edward left me. I felt sad looking at pictures of Charlie, as he died just a few years after I was bitten. I had tried to change him once he'd had his first stroke, but it was too late. Edward was barely touching me in the picture, his almost onyx eyes full of hostile emotions. I shivered in rememberance and flicked on to the next few pages.

They showed happier times, my final year in high school. I smiled, noticing how similar I actually looked then to how I looked now. Not the features, of course, but the expressions that I then, and now, plainly wore. The pictures included ones of me and Edward, me and Angela and me and Alice. One picture especially stood out. It held a picture of Edward with his arm around me, next to Ben, who had his arm around Angela's waist, who was next to Jessica, who laughing at something that Mike, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain that we were standing by, had said. Next to him stood Lauren, looking at her nails, obviously bored by the pictures. Eric and Tyler were chucking water at eachother next to her. Alice had taken the picture, when we had been in Forks park, on a typical Forks rainy day. What made me sad abut the picture that out of all the people part of it, only Alice, Edward and I were still alive. I quickly flicked through a few pages.

The next few pictures showed my graduation ceromony and the party that followed it. I looked happy in the ceromony pictures, yet a unexplainable sadness was plainly on my face for those ones taken at the party. Had something sad or upsetting happened there? I vaguely wondered why, before realising that whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

The next few pictures showed my wedding. I looked as beautiful as the human me ever had, in an amazing white wedding dress and blue accesories. There were pictures of me dancing with almost everyone who had been at the wedding. Edward (of course), Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Seth and Eleazor had all been photographed with me. There was one of me dancing outside of the wedding with Jake, and I smiled at it. I would have to show that one to Renesmee, as she loved any picture of Jacob, who was very camera-shy, and didn't like posing for photos.

Then there were just two pictures of Edward and I leaving the wedding. Alice had already got to me, and put me in a summer dress, while Edward had thrown on jeans and a plain t-shirt. Why couldn't I have been dressed simply, like Edward? One answer to that = Alice.

After that were the pictures from my honeymoon, which Edward had taken. I looked so happy in those, I seemed without a care in the world. There was me scuba-diving, snorkelling, sun-bathing, watching dvd's, and even eating! The pictures stopped the moment I had announced that I was pregnant, and Edward had become distant. But Edward adored Nessie- No, I wouldn't call her the Loch Ness monster- Renesmee now, because I was safe and happy.

The next pages were filled with pictures of Renesmee, her first smile, her first step, and photos of her saying her first words. She looked so young and adorable, so sweet and beautiful. Her bronze curls and brown eyes, paired with her pale skin made her look so unique, and striking, that when anyone saw her, they would be instantly drawn to her. We would sometimes even have random strangers coming up to us in the street, asking to hold her!

The rest of the pictures were filled with Renesmee growing up. Her looking like a 4 year old, 5 year old, 6 year old, 7, 8, 9, 10, all the way to 21. At 21 she suddenly stopped changing, and her body became frozen like the rest of us vampires. I smiled, remembering her hilarious reaction when she stopped getting her period after only having four times!

But what made me smile the most was the new picture that I was sticking in. In it were Renesmee and Jacob, looking amazing. Renesmee's dress was the whitest shade of white that I had ever seen, with fragments of crystals carefully sown on to it. Jacob wore a shirt in the same colour, with a black suit and tie. The dazzling white of the dress and shirt contrasted greatly against Jacob's russset skin tone.

I smiled at the picture of the huge event of today - Jacob and Renesmee's wedding.

**I hope you liked that chapter, and Happy Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review as a Valentines prezzie!!!!**

**Now here's mine to you - the one, the only, the PLEASE REVIEW poem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plot-lines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


End file.
